Arithmantik Stunden
by HelenaMai
Summary: Eine Lehrer-Schüler Beziehung entwickelt sich. HG/RL
1. 1 Kapitel

**Fr. 1. September 1995**

Harry, Hermine und Ron setzten sich in der großen Halle zwischen Pavati Patil und Lavender Brown und den Fast Kopflosen Nick. Es herrschte noch ein wildes Durcheinander aus Schülern die ankamen und sich hinsetzten, ihre Freunde suchten und schon ungeduldig auf das Festmahl warteten.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte Harry.

Hermine suchte den Lehrertisch ab, und die Person die jedem normalerweise sofort in die Augen sprang schien nicht oben an der langen Tafel zusitzen.

Hagrid fehlte.

Dafür sah Hermine zwei andere Neuzugänge im Kollegium die Interesse weckten.

Zu Hermine's Überraschung ein bekanntes Gesicht, es war Remus Lupin.

Die zweite Person machte sie stutzig: Eine vollkommen in pink gekleidete, ältere Frau, sie flüsterte Dumbledore etwas ins Ohr das wohl nicht für die Ohren der anderen Professoren gedacht war. Dumbledore verlieh seinem Gesicht jedoch keinen Ausdruck.

Harry und Ron hatten sich bisher weiter über Hagrids Abwesenheit unterhalten bis ihnen Hermine ins Wort fiel.

„Wer ist _das denn_?" fragte sie spitz.

Nun sahen auch Harry und Ron zu der Dame in pink.

„Das ist diese Umbridge!"

„Wer?", fragte Hermine.

„Die war bei meiner Anhörung dabei, sie arbeitet für Fudge!"

„Sie arbeitet für Fudge!" antwortete Hermine stirnrunzelnd „Was um Himmels willen hat sie dann hier zu suchen?"

Sie arbeitete also für das Ministerium, und war bei Harry's Anhörung dabei gewesen. Sie hatte Entscheidungsgewalt darüber gehabt ob Harry Hogwarts verwiesen hätte sollen, in dieser Anhörung war Dumbledore hineingeplatzt und einen Trumpf ausgespielt. Nun war Umbridge hier, in Hogwarts, und unterhielt sich mit dem Schulleiter, vielleicht war sie Fudges Trumpf.

Der Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste war offen, vielleicht war Umbridge dafür hier.

Es war aber sicher nicht der Fall, Lupin war hier und dieser hatte sie in ihrem dritten Jahr unterrichtet, er würde die Stelle sicher wieder übernehmen.

„Nein", murmelte Hermine, „nein, sicher nicht …"

Harry sah sie kurz verwirrt an, schien aber nicht länger über ihre Reaktion nachzudenken.

McGonagall erschien mit den Erstklässlern. Es wurde ruhiger und als der sprechende Hut auf seinem Stuhl platziert worden war begann er sein Lied.

Als diese eingeteilt waren und alle durch das Festmahl gesättigt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und in der großen Halle wurde es still.

„Nun, jetzt, da wir alle ein weiteres herrliches Festmahl verdauen bitte ich für einige Momente um eure Aufmerksamkeit für die üblichen Bemerkungen zum Schuljahresbeginn", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände für Schüler verboten ist – und einige unserer älteren Schüler sollten es inzwischen auch wissen." Hermine lächelte in die grinsenden Gesichter von Ron und Harry.

Dumbledore machte noch weitere kurze Anmerkungen bis er auf etwas zu sprechen kam was Hermine hellhörig machte.

„Dieses Jahr haben wir gleich drei Veränderungen im Kollegium. Wir freuen uns sehr, Professor Raue-Pritsche willkommen zu heißen, die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichten wird, jemanden den wir schon vor zwei Jahren hier in unserer Mitte hatten wird ebenfalls wieder ein Fach aufnehmen, Professor Lupin wird jedoch nicht wie zuvor Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehren, sondern Arithmantik da Professor Vektor in freudiger Erwartung ist. Wir freuen uns ebenfalls Professor Umbridge vorstellen zu können, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Es gab höflichen Beifall und als Dumbledore gerade wieder zu reden ansetzen wollte drehte er sich um.

„ _chrm, chrm_ ", Umbridge räusperte sich und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Dumbledore schien einen Moment verwirrt, setzte sich jedoch.

„Danke, Direktor", sagte Professor Umbridge geziert, „für diese freundlichen Willkommensworte."

Nun kam sie mit ihrer hohen Kleinmädchenstimme Hermine schon unangenehm vor, noch nicht so wie es Harry bei seiner Anhörung geschildert hatte, das sollte sich jedoch schleunigst angleichen.

„Nun, es ist wunderbar, wieder in Hogwarts tu sein, …", Hermine hörte den zuckersüßen Willkommensfloskeln noch zu doch sie hörte bei Umbridge noch einen anderen Ton heraus und bald sollte sich zeigen was sich hinter ihren Worten versteckten.

„Jeder Schulleiter, jede Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hat etwas Neues zu der schweren Aufgabe beigetragen, diese geschichtsträchtigen Schule zu führen, und das ist auch gut so, denn ohne Fortschritt treten Stillstand und Verfall ein. Und doch muss dem Fortschritt um des Fortschritts willen eine Absage erteilt werden, denn häufig bedürfen unsere erprobten und bewährten Traditionen nicht des Herumstümperns. Ein Gleichgewicht also zwischen Altem und Neuem, zwischen Dauer und Wandel, zwischen Tradition und Innovation und zwischen Vertrauen und Kontrolle."

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So ist es mir als Lehrkraft und auch dem Ministerium von äußerster Wichtigkeit, den Schülern sowohl eine hervorragende Lehreinrichtung geboten wird sondern auch ein geborgenes und sicheres Umfeld zuteilwird", sie warf einen Blick auf Lupin.

Der Rest der Schüler hörte nicht mehr zu und unterhielt sich leise oder starrte auf einen Punkt weit hinter Umbridge.

„… Gehen wir also voran in eine neue Ära der Offenheit, der Effizienz und der Verantwortlichkeit, bestrebt, das zu bewahren, was bewahrenswert ist, zu vervollkommnen, was vervollkommnet werden muss, und zu säubern, wo wir Verhaltensweisen finden, die verboten gehören."

Ein weiterer Seitenhieb auf Lupin.

„Das war aufschlussreich", sagte Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Willst du sagen du fandest sie gut?", fragte Ron leise.

„Ich sagte _aufschlussreich_ , nicht _gut_ ", flüsterte sie mit scharfem Ton, „Sie hat vieles erklärt."

Harry und Ron verstanden nicht worauf sie hinaus wollte, und so machte Hermine ihnen klar was Umbridge in ihre Worte implementiert hatte: zuerst der Hinweis auf die offensichtliche Einmischung des Ministeriums in Hogwarts, dann die Seitenhiebe auf Lupin.

Plötzlich begannen die Schüler aufzustehen und Hermine sprang in heller Aufregung hoch: die Erstklässler.

„Ron, wir müssen den Erstklässlern den Weg zeigen!" sie war leicht aus der Fassung mit all den Neuerungen, doch das Amt der Vertrauensschülerin war eine große Ehre.

„Ach ja", sagte Ron, der es offensichtlich vergessen hatte.

„Hey – hey, ihr da! Ihr Knirpse!"

„Ron!" Hermine rollte die Augen.

 _Warum war Harry nicht Vertrauensschüler?_

Hermine und Ron brachten die Erstklässler zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen sich von der fetten Dame das Passwort beibringen: _„Mimbulus mimbeltonia!"_

Anschließend zweigten sie ihnen noch die Schlafräume und dann setzten sich beide in eins der gemütlichen Sofas.

„Pfff - ob ich das die nächsten drei Jahre mache, die Knirpse sind schon anstrengend", sagte Ron.

„Wir waren mal ganz genauso", antwortete ihm Hermine.

„Wie meinst du wird Umbridge in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein?", fragte sie Ron.

„Keine Ahnung, ich hau mich in die Federn", antwortet Ron ihr, mit einem langen Gähnen.

Hermine saß noch länger in ihrem Sofa bis sich der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte und es langsam still wurde.

Dieses Jahr würde interessant werden mit Umbridge als Verteidigung's Lehrerin und Lupin für Arithmantik.


	2. 2 Kapitel

**Mi, 6. September 1995**

Hermine saß in der ersten Reihe des Arithmantik Klassenzimmers. Es waren noch zehn Minuten bis der Unterricht beginnen sollte.

Sie sah sich um.

Es waren schon einige Schüler anwesend, darunter waren der einzige Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan, die drei Ravenclaws Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner und Lisa Turpin und die Slytherin Daphne Greengrass.

Bis jetzt waren sie zu siebt und Hermine überlegte welche vom letzten Jahr wieder kommen würden, im vierten Jahr waren sie schließlich zu zehnt gewesen.

Kurz vor Beginn des Unterrichts kamen noch zwei durch die Tür gerannt, es waren Dean Thomas und Blaise Zabini.

Dean sah sich kurz um und setzte sich neben Hermine.

Kurz nach neun Uhr kam Lupin durch die Tür, warf einen Blick durch die Menge und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Er trug eine braune Ledertasche über seine Schulter geworfen und hielt ein paar Zettel und Tabellenlisten in der Hand.

Er stelle sich vor das Pult und sah einmal in die Klasse.

„Willkommen im Kurs Arithmantik der dritten Stufe, ich bin Professor Remus Lupin. Ihr kennt mich noch Verteidigung von vor zwei Jahren", der Vorfall um Lupin's Verwandlung wurde damals strengstens geheim gehalten vom Ministerium, da sich Fudge die Peinlichkeit ersparen wollte auf die Fragen der Reporter zu antworten, warum ein Werwolf an Hogwarts zugelassen wurde. Somit konnte das Ministerium zum Ärger Fudge's nichts zum Wunsch Dumbledore's äußern als dieser Lupin einstellen wollte.

„Bei dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, verfügte ich leider über keine klassische Ausbildung jedoch über viel Erfahrung. Dies ist bei Arithmantik anders, dieses Fach habe ich studiert, also kann ich den wirklich Interessierten unter euch vielleicht auch ein paar Fachgriffe beibringen."

Lupin lächelte ein wenig und machte eine kurze Pause.

Hermine und ihre Mitschüler saßen unbewegt da und starrten Lupin an. Er hatte wohl auf eine Reaktion gewartet und hastete weiter.

„Also, ... da wir hier einen kleinen Wechsel im Vortragenden … ähm … des Faches haben. Würde ich vorschlagen wir machen eine kleine Wiederholung der letzten beiden Jahre."

Er kramte in seiner Ledertasche umher und zog einen kleinen Stapel Pergament hervor.

„Um die erste Stunde etwas lockerer zu gestalten habe ich ein kleines Quiz oder … Fragebogen, wie ihr wollt", er lächelte wieder in die Menge.

„ – vorbereitet. Das wird definitiv nicht benotet und dient nur für mich damit ich mir mal einen Überblick machen kann. Danach könnt ihr Pause machen heute ist noch ein sonniger Tag, genießt ihn."

Damit teilte er die Blätter aus und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl vor der Klasse nieder.

Hermine sah sich die Fragen des Pergaments durch, allesamt keine Herausforderung. Sie sah auf und beobachtete Lupin der sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte, er wirkte zerstreuter als in Verteidigung, jedoch schien er sich auch hier wieder sehr zu bemühen.

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln, Lupin's Arithmantikbuch hatte sie vor zwei Jahren als Vorbereitung zu Vektor's ersten Arbeit gelernt. Bei weitem über dem damaligen Stoff, aber sie hatte Vektor noch nicht einschätzen können.

Nun sah sie Lupin etwas Anstreichen, er schrieb etwas in das Buch hinein. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich wieder ihrem Pergament zu.

Sie war schon seit einigen Minuten fertig gewesen, als sie aufstand und ihr Pergament auf Lupins Tisch legte.

Etwas verspätet registrierte dies Lupin und als sich Hermine schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte sagte er: „Danke Hermine."

Sie war einen kurzen Moment verwirrt und ging dann hinaus in den Korridor.


	3. 3 Kapitel

**Mi, 17. Jänner 1996**

„Also die Hausaufgabe bis nächste Woche habt ihr damit, ihr müsst sie natürlich _ab heute_ mit der vollständigen Tabelle von Agrippa übersetzen – … ähm und vielleicht gibt es ein paar Schwierigkeiten diesbezüglich der Verständlichkeit, der Text wurde im Mittelalter verfasst, also nicht das beste Latein", er lächelte Hermine kurz an als er das sagte.

Hermine lächelte unvermittelt zurück.

„Dann … ja, bis nächste Woche!"

Lupin sah in die Runde und die Schüler fingen an ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

Hermine ließ sich noch etwas Zeit, sie betrachtete Lupin. Er sah glücklich aus, war so angergiert wie vor zwei Jahren doch merkte Hermine einen Unterschied an ihrem Professor. Er war um einiges konfuser und nicht so praxisnahe wie in Verteidigung – was vielleicht auch am Fach generell lag.

„Dean, kannst du McGonagall ausrichten, dass ich mich ein bisschen verspäte, ich hab noch eine Frage."

Es war schon fast Routine geworden, Hermine fragte Lupin fast jedes Mal nach dem Unterreicht etwas Weiterführendes.

Sie dachte kurz an McGonagall, sie sah es zwar nicht gern, dass Hermine jedes Mal fast fünf Minuten zu spät kam, aber nach einer Unterredung mit Hermine nicht weiter darauf zu sprechen.

Als schon die meisten aus dem Arithmantik Klassenraum verschwunden waren, kam Hermine nach vorne an die Tafel.

Zwischen den beiden war es schon ein einstudierter Tanz, Hermine sagte leise: „Professor, ich habe noch eine kurze Frage", Lupin wandte sich um und lächelte sie an.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, Professor, kann es überhaupt funktionieren die richtigen Zahlenwerte zu ermitteln wenn es im mittelalterlichen Latein geschrieben ist, den Text meine ich?"

„Natürlich wieder sehr schnell gefolgert, Miss Granger. Es kann sein, dass Zahlenwerte durcheinander kommen durch falsche Deklinationen oder einen wirren Satzbau. Sie … stellen hier schon eine sehr richtige Vermutung an, natürlich dürfen wir nicht vergessen, die Arithmantik eigentlich aus dem arabischen Raum kommt und unsere lateinischen Tabellen bei weiten nicht so präzise sind wie die der arabischen, … ganz zu schweigen von den englischen."

Lupin lächelte sie an, er mochte diese Konversationen.

„Danke Professor, ich werde es in meinen Bericht einfließen lassen", Hermine sah ihren Professor noch einen Moment an und ging dann zu Verwandlung.

In einem der Korridore, dachte sie noch einmal über die Arithmantikstunde nach. Was sie aber stutzig machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht über den Stoff nachdachte. Sie dachte über Lupin nach, daran dass sie sich gegenseitig anlächelten, und wie gezwungen sachlich sich Hermine bei ihm Verhielt.

 _Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie an Lupin … sie konnte nur noch nicht sagen was._

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek, in ihrer gewohnten Nische und hatte einige Bücher über Arithmatik vor sich ausgebreitet.

Sie hatte ihre Arithmantikhausübung vor sich liegen und grübelte darüber, ihre schon zuvor geäußerte Vermutung bei Lupin hatte sich bestätigt: Der Text lieferte eine andere Deutung des Ausganges des Kriegen der Franken als in den Geschichtsbüchern stand.

Eigentlich war ihre Aufgabe somit erledigt, sie hatte nicht nur die Zahlenwerte der Gegner berechnet, sondern auch ihre „eigene" Deutung in Frage gestellt und war somit auf den richtigen Schluss gekommen.

Doch Hermine war noch immer nicht zufrieden.

Sie wollte zeigen, dass sie es nicht nur durch Lupin's Hilfe herausgefunden hatte - sie wollte den eigentlichen Fehler finden.

Es kostete Hermine zwar einige Zeit und sie wäre fast nicht mehr zum Abendessen gekommen, jedoch fand sie im Text zwei Deklinationsfehler, die durch die Quersumme der Werter einen viel geringeren Wert ergaben als sie eigentlich sollten.

Hermine stellte sich mit Genugtuung vor wie Lupin ihr Arbeit lesen würde und dass er stolz auf sie sein würde.

Ihr gefiel der Gedanke.


	4. 4 Kapitel

**Do, 8. Februar 1996**

Die große Halle war gut gefüllt. Es war früh am Morgen und die Hogwartsschüler saßen beim Frühstück, wie auch die Lehrer.

„Hermine wir schauen noch zu Lupin rauf und reden über Verteidigung, … du kommst nicht zufällig mit?" fragte Harry.

Diese Frage war mehr rhetorisch als ernst gemeint.

„Danke Harry, ich muss noch aufessen", antwortete Hermine ihm bedacht freundlich.

Harry und Ron standen auf um zum Lehrertisch nach vorne zu gehen.

Zu Anfang war Hermine bei diesen Unterhaltungen mit Lupin immer mitgegangen, hatte sich jedoch immer zurückgehalten. Es war ihr immer unangenehm gewesen.

Harry war vor allem immer derjenige gewesen der mit Lupin reden wollte und Ron schien Lupin einfach zu mögen.

Sie konnte selbst nicht genau sagen warum, aber sich konnte mit Lupin über nichts Privates reden, zumindest nichts was nicht mit Arithmantik zu tun hatte.

Kurz warf sie einen Blick hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Lupin hatte sich hinunter zu Harry und Ron gestellt und führte nun ein angeregtes Gespräch.

Hermine sah schnell wieder zurück, es gab keinen Zweck darin ihren Professor zu beobachten.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie wieder hoch, die drei lachten und Hermine war leicht verärgert. Ron und Harry konnten ohne weiteres mit einem Professor lachen und über andere Dinge als den Schulstoff oder die nächst Hausaufgabe sprechen, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise war sie eifersüchtig auf die beiden.

Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen, heute würde sie bald zur Zauberkunststunde kommen.


	5. 5 Kapitel

**Mo, 26. Februar 1996**

„ … Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts kam es somit zum Höhepunkt der Koboldaufstände, der 1546 darin endete, dass der Aufstand zurückgeschlagen wurde und Änderung der Koboldrechte erst zwei Jahrhunderte später vereinbart werden konnten. Die …"

Hermine sah Professor Binns eher höflichkeitshalber zu wie er fast eins zu eins aus _Geschichte der Zauberei_ vorlas.

Sie blätterte die Seite um als Binns fertig war.

Der Großteil der Mitschüler hatte das Buch nicht aufgeschlagen oder schien es als Kopfstütze zu verwenden. Hermine konnte es ihnen aber auch nicht verübeln, es war schon die vierte Stunde in der sie die Koboldaufstände durchnahmen.

Irgendwann als bei der neunten Seite angekommen war, kramte sie ihre Arithmantiksachen heraus. Lupin hatte ihnen diesmal einen schweren Text gegeben, er war nicht lang jedoch war es ein arabischer Text, wobei sie die Zahlenwerte und den eigentlichen Inhalt herausfinden musste.

Hermines Gedanken weilten jedoch nicht lange bei dem Text, sie wanderten eher zu den kurzen Nachrichten die Lupin auf ihre Aufsätze schrieb, oder wenn er sie im Unterricht lobte …

Hermine musste lächeln.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise mochte sie Lupin … nein sie war nicht verliebt, sie lachte innerlich über diesen Gedanken.

Lupin war einfach Lupin, ein netter, engagierter Lehrer der auf sie einging das war alles.

Außerdem war er verheiratet und hatte Kinder – Hermine spielte nur kurz mit dem Gedanken, vielleicht hatte sie sich ein bisschen verguckt, aber das war auch schon alles.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Nein, es war nichts worüber sie sich weiter den Kopf zerbrechen musste, in ein zwei Wochen würde das Gefühl sicher wieder weg.


	6. 6 Kapitel

**Di, 19. März 1996**

„Ja, Hermine."

Lupin war vor einigen Wochen dazu übergegangen alle beim Vornamen zu nennen, Hermine musste noch immer lächeln wenn er ihren Namen sagte.

Sie ging nach vorne an die Tafel.

Lupin hatte einen Satz darauf geschrieben und wollte wissen für welche Seite es wohl besser aussehe für Rom oder Makedonien.

„Hmm …", Hermine stand vor dem Satz und fing im Stillen an zu übersetzen.

Sie genoss es zeigen zu können was sie gelernt hatte, das tat sie zwar normalerweise auch, aber bei Lupin war es ein besseres Gefühl als wenn McGonagall oder Flitwick sie lobten.

Hermine hatte den Text schon mal gelesen aus dem der Satz stammte und wusste auch wie die Schlacht ausgegangen war. Die Schlacht hatte zwischen dem 3. und 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr. stattgefunden und war zu Gunsten Roms ausgefallen.

„Auf wen bezieht sich das „sie" an dieser Stelle?", fragte Hermine Lupin.

Ihr war zwar klar, dass es sich auf die Römer beziehen musste, denn sonst würde laut diesem Satz Makedonien siegen.

Sie hatte sich auf die Stunde vorbereitet und wollte Lupin beweisen, dass … sie seinen Unterricht mochte? Ihm zeigen, dass sie schlau war? Sie wusste es nicht genau was sie damit bezwecken wollte.

„Makedonien", sagte Lupin.

„Ähm … sind Sie sich sicher, Professor? Ich habe glaube ich schon mal was von der Schlacht gelesen und damals hat Rom gesiegt, aber wenn ich: hier, hier und hier", sie schrieb die Zahlenwerte über die einzelnen Worte „die Quersumme bilde gewinnt Makedonien, wie kann das sein?"

Lupin lächelte sie an, Hermine wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Wie ihr alle seht, Makedonien hat hier einen eindeutigen Vorsprung, der auch nicht mehr durch Fehler von Übersetzung oder andere Schwankungen zu erklären ist. Was ihr wissen müsst ist, dass dieser Satz nur ein kurzer Ausschnitt aus dem Originaltext ist. Der Zahlenwert des damaligen Textes sprach aber auch nur knapp für Rom."

„Danke, Hermine, wiedermal sehr gut gemacht."

Sie blieb noch einen Moment wie angewurzelt vor ihm stehen und huschte dann zurück auf ihren Platz.

Sie lächelten einander an als Hermine später den Klassenraum verließ.


	7. 7 Kapitel

***A/N**

 **Ich weiß nicht ob es schon ein paar gibt die der Geschichte Interessehalber folgen, aber es tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitelchen so lange auf sich warten hat lassen. Viel Spaß! (Ich habe den Geburtstag von Hermine absichtlich geändert.) ***

 **Mi, 15. Mai 1996**

Heute war Hermines Geburtstag.

Sie hatte sich hübsch gemacht, ihre wilden Locken gebändigt und war in ein schwarzes Kleid geschlüpft. Klar würde sie heute noch Lupin sehen, jedoch war das einfach nur für ihren 17. Geburtstag.

Hermine saß noch in der großen Halle beim Frühstück. Harry und Ron hatten ihr schon Geschenke gegeben, sie war aber anderweitig beschäftigt.

Sie hatte heute Morgen Arithmantikprüfung. Leise murmelnd ging sie noch einmal ihre Karteikarten durch.

Hermine stand in Arithmantik zwischen einem Ohnegleichen und einem Erwartungen übertroffen. Natürlich brauchte sie ein Ohnegleichen.

Die Stunde würde für die übrigen Schüler eine halbe Stunde später beginnen, da ihre Prüfung für diese Zeit angesetzt war.

Als Hermine nun in das Klassenzimmer trat waren keine anderen Schüler da und Lupin stand schon an der Tafel und schrieb Sätze auf.

„Ah, hallo Hermine … wir fangen gleich an ich schreibe hier nur noch kurz zu Ende."

„Okay, Professor."

Hermine stellte sich neben einen Tisch in der ersten Reihe und fing an sich die Sätze durchzulesen. Alle waren auf Latein oder Englisch, bis auf den letzten, ein sehr kurzer arabischer Satz.

„So, … dann fangen wir einmal an."

Lupin wandte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an.

Hermine würde nun zeigen was sie konnte, sie hatte überdurchschnittlich viel für diese Prüfung gelernt.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so hübsch hergerichtet heute, Hermine?", fragte Lupin.

Diese Frage warf sie kurz aus der Bahn, sie war schon vollkommen mit den Zahlenwerten des ersten Satzes beschäftigt.

„Ähm, … das ist nur … ich habe heute Geburtstag, Professor."

„Ah, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Er lächelte.

„Übrigens, bevor du in Panik verfällst, Hermine, der letzte Satz ist nur ein Bonus", sagte er und seine Lippen umspielte die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Der erste Satz bezog sich eindeutig auf das alte Ägypten, die Werte waren auch schnell herausgefunden.

„Laut dem ersten Satz sollte Ägypten gewinnen, Professor."

„Auf welchen Zahlenwert kommst du?"

„Auf acht", antwortete Hermine.

„Sehr gut, das ist korrekt."

Die folgenden vier Sätze bewältigte sie auf ähnliche Weise, wobei sie für die Lateinischen doch die Tabellen hernahm. Zuletzt gelangte sie zum Arabischen.

„Also bis jetzt ist alles richtig … und ich glaube sagen zu können: Deinem Ohnegleichen steht nichts mehr im Weg. Beim letzten Satz kann ich einige Hilfestellungen geben."

Hermine hatte mittlerweile schon einiges an Grammatik, Satzbau und Wörter durch Lupins Unterricht gelernt und konnte den Satz fast vollständig verstehen.

„Auf welche beiden Personen oder Mächte bezieht sich der Satz, Professor Lupin?"

„Das werden wir gleich auflösen, kannst du mir sagen welche der beiden gewinnen würde wenn du nur die Zahlenwerte der anderen Worte zusammenzählst, Hermine?"

Für einen Moment blieb sie still und ging die einzelnen Zahlenwerte noch einmal durch, es war ein hoher Wert und bezog sich eindeutig auf die zweite Person.

„Ich würde sagen auf die zweite", sagte Hermine.

„Korrekt. Somit hast du dir ganz klar dein Ohnegleichen verdient denn diese Person bist du."

Lupin lächelte verschmitzt.

Hermine errötete, und sah Lupin einen Moment an, sie wusste nicht genau was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Danke, Professor."

„Gut, dann lassen wir die anderen mal rein und beginnen mit dem Unterricht."


	8. 8 Kapitel

**Mi, 19. Juni 1996**

„Es tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich euch das nächst Jahr nicht unterrichten werde. Ich werde ein Jahr bei meiner Frau und meinen beiden Kindern verbringen."

Lupin sah in die Gesichter seiner Schüler, die meisten schienen keine Regung zu zeigen, auch Hermine verlieh ihrem Gesicht keinen Ausdruck.

„Professor Vektor wird dennoch nächstes Jahr noch nicht bei euch sein und Gespräche mit verschiedenen Personen in der Forschung stehen noch offen. Ich habe die Zeit bis jetzt mit euch sehr genossen …"

Hermine beobachtete das freundliche Gesicht Lupins. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er ihnen diese Nachricht übermitteln würde. Ruhig saß sie in ihrem Sessel und verfiel in Gedanken.

Sie würde keine Regung zeigen, dass hatte sie sich vorgenommen. Es würde nur Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen und Lupin könnte Verdacht schöpfen.

Vielleicht war es auch besser wenn er ein Jahr weg wäre? Sie könnte sich rein auf ihre Studien konzentrieren und würde diese Verliebtheit los, sie würde ja so oder so zu nichts führen.

„… ich verspreche euch aber, dass ich zu eurem siebten Jahr wieder hier bin und euch bei euren N.E.W.T.s unterstütze."

Das ließ Hermine aufhorchen. Er würde wiederkommen, zumindest das.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde wiederholten sie wichtige Dinge für ihre O.W.L.s und machten Notizen. In zwei Wochen würden sie zu den Prüfungen antreten und Hermine wollte unbedingt in Arithmantik glänzen.

Ein letzter Blick auf Lupin.


	9. 9 Kapitel

**Fr, 9. August 1996**

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, vielleicht drei Uhr morgens.

Hermine kann nicht schlafen, sie denkt in letzter Zeit zu viel nach.

Hermine und ihre Eltern waren vor einer Woche auf Urlaub nach Frankreich ans Meer gefahren. Die Reise neigte sich dem Ende zu, an sich war es ein schöner Urlaub gewesen. Sommer, Sonne, Strand aber Hermine hatte das alles kalt gelassen.

Die junge Frau saß auf dem Bett, aufrecht im Schneidersitz, kein Gesichtsausdruck erkenntlich. Sie dachte nach, sie dachte viel zu viel nach, sie hätte es schon als Grübeln bezeichnet – aber nein, es war kein wissenschaftliches Thema über, dass sie sich den Kopf zermarterte, oh nein.

Es war ganz schlicht und einfach Remus Lupin. Ihr Lehrer. Das konnte sie so stehen lassen.

Eine wüste Mischung aus Trauer und Wut hatte sich in Hermine angestaut, einerseits Wut auf sich selbst, dass sie so etwas für einen Lehrer empfand und andererseits auf Lupin. Als Reaktion, aber sofort wieder auf sich da Lupin nichts getan hatte womit er ihre Wut provoziert hätte.

Sie war verwirrt, müde und einsam.

Ihr Hotelbett war gemütlich und sie hätte schon seit Stunden schlafen können.

Aber das einzige woran sie dachte war Remus Lupin.


End file.
